


looking for love we left for dead/in a grave without a stone

by tinymicehands



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF, Simon Cowell - Fandom, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Nudity, Other, Partial Nudity, excessive clothing, saliva, spit used for unconventional things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymicehands/pseuds/tinymicehands
Summary: semen clone needs a bath xD im bad at summaries just read it xDD





	looking for love we left for dead/in a grave without a stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raetsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raetsuki/gifts), [MIKAsBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIKAsBitch/gifts).



It was April, and time Simon cowlees biannual bathe . He walked over to mika's boobs nude sexy house and knocked on the other hand door.mika put his head through the big keyhoke and says hhi to simonew coweles “iti s time for my two year bathe say simone comwle.” “Wow i will be in the tub mika grumbol” simine cowlel put his white shirt off in the garge and he takes his pant off on the kitchem .where is this new bathroom tub h e asking?” But of cOurse sais mika:” i have a new one in my piano room my dead man”. “Hoobita hoobita Moaned simeon clweo! He took of his white shirt. ” ,i was ready for all bathing!!

You exuberated towards the bathroom tub. mika makes a big face like he is going to make his own wine (a/n: ;) ) and said “you need to take off your white shirt if you don't want it wet.” he says and ssimeon clowe takeing off his white shirt he hates his white shirt wet! You should also take off your expensive designger blue jeans. says mika. If you do not want them wetted”siwone cleorw take off his expensive designger blue jeans and puts them on the toilet to dry. You should also take off your expensive designger blue jeans. says mika. If you do not want them wetted”siwone cleorw take off his expensive designger blue jeans and puts them on the toilet to dry. I like you mirror he says and points at the cool mirror! “Wow thanks you it is my favourite mirror.”mika said! 

Smwirne clwor staning in the tub now! right in the middle where the drane is .he took of his sock and his boot and put them in the drane so they don't get bathd to.

“it was time for my bye anual bathe.”he said!” .mika makes gurlges like he is going to spat. snrimeon clwoeoeo took off his cloetheing like he is going to be naked (a/n: heehee i said naked xD) and took his cloetheing off like he is going to be naked .!mika inhales a hole bunch like he is going to breath. “whold still.” he saying “or this will be deadly for both of us”! 

siemin ckeon held his breathe like he was running a marathon and he closes his eyes like he is watching his mother play street hockey. 

“made shure to whold still”.mika tells him! he get a lot of spit in his mouth and kept it there for a minute.he put the spit down his arms and wholds it there for another minute so it can collect up!,smein clwo closed his ayes in preparation for his second bath. 

sneon cweel cosed his eys and prepairs from batheing. Ptooey! Ptooey!go mikas arms towards simeno cwrolw wetting him instatly. “ah what a refreshing bathe he simpers.” he gets a shampoo (a/n: xD i sad poo xD) and washes the hares he can see. smeion cwoole he got his washing and he get off out the bathroom tub to thank mika with his delightful delightful body! ! he is still spitty and that makes it all the more the hawter xD 

“owo siem cloow my big love. said mika” to him that he loves him but only with spit. “xDD my too! he says snooem clwme” 

ther’ye get smiwon clwoen cloetheing off the garge the kitchen the toilet the cow the sink the mirror the simeno the house and he put it back in then they get his boot his sock from the drane and he put it back in he's feet. 

 

“next bye anual i will see you agin for my bathe.”he says simeon clweoon.

“i am loveing you for more than bye anual mika says to his dearest sine cwosien”.

 

He turned around the the canera and says”plot twist!!!!!!!! xD my spit is POISONED HE IS SLOWLEY DYIING!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!;”

the END


End file.
